


Dreamer's Hope

by KahlantheConfessor



Series: Dreamer's Series [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and last part to the Dreamer's Series.<br/>Revelations are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer's Hope

My fingers were scraping down his back. His arms are over my shoulders holding me in a partial sitting position as he pounds hard into me. He's on his knees and one of my legs is thrown over his hip. His breath is hot and harsh in my ear as he pants with each thrust. Seth's at Embry's and Mom's with Charlie and Jacob's over me fucking me within an inch of my life. Of course it's not me he wants to be fucking. But I've accepted that and he wants Her, I want him, and this is as close as I'm going to get. I bite into his flesh for the first time. I can't help it. So he's fucking me, pretending I'm Her and I'm holding on his skin like a lifeline, trying to hold onto even a small bit of him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," I can hear Jacob come close to his end and the normal welling up inside me starts to come unraveled but that's physical and right now I'm thinking of the emotional. He yanks me upholding me close and it takes me a second to hear what he says as he cums.

"Ah, God, Leah, ah," Wait a minute, what? Did he just…

He lays me flat, his head resting on my chest and for the first time, I notice the signs. He's smelling me and his mouth is moving. I look as close as I can without raising suspicion. His mouth is forming the words, I love you, Leah over and over again and I realize that the finger-spelling he's doing on my stomach is spelling my name.

"Jacob," I say slowly. He looks up at me in shock.

She said my name not His. My name. She's never ever done that before. I look up at her.

"Yeah, Leah," I ask curiously, hoping she hasn't come to her senses and decided I wasn't enough.

"What did you just say," She asks like she doesn't fully comprehend.

"I didn't say anything," I respond curiously.

"No, no, early when, uh, when you, you know, came," Her eyes are wide. I think for a moment before my eyes widen as well. I said her name. I didn't say Bella like I always do. I said Leah, Leah. Shit.

"Uh, Um."

"You said Leah," I said, hoping against hope that he meant it.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry," I say, trying to cover my own ass.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," I say. "I get it. Um, don't worry about it. It was just a mix-up."

"Um okay, I'm gonna go." He says standing up and grabbing his clothes. I whimper.

"Leah," I turn around at the sound she makes. I look at her, really look at her, in the eyes. Her eyes are full of pain and agony.

"I don't want you to go," I whisper, dying a little as I finally put myself out there. He looks at me and I know he's going to turn away.

I can believe what I hear. I look at her. She's starting to close off. I make a spilt second decision.

He hesitates. In a blink of an eye, he's across the room and his delicious lips are on mine.

He pulls back and presses his forehead against mine. We stare into each other's eyes for what feels like forever.

"Leah," He starts seriously, "Leah, I'm in love with you."

There it is, my heart on the line.

"Oh, Jacob," Shit, she doesn't, of course; she doesn't feel the same way. "Jacob, you have no idea how much I've dreamed of you saying that."

What, I look up sharply. Our lips are on each other in an instant.

He lays me back on the bed, shedding the shorts he already pulled on. His mouth is on mine, pressing into me like he can't get enough.

All I can think is 'Leah, Leah, Leah,' as I press her into the mattress.

'I must be dreaming,' I think, 'Ha the sex was great but now that I know he loves me, it so perfect. So much better. God, I can't get enough of him.'


End file.
